Nomor Telepon
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Yuuma, Luka, dan nomor telepon mereka. Untuk #YuukaWeek #DaburuPinku #Day1


Yuuma adalah salah satu agen pulsa yang masih saja bukan meski tengah malam sudah menjemput belakangan ini. Bertemankan secangkir kopi hitam pekat kaya gula dan sebuah konsol game, Yuuma rela memotong sedikit jam tidurnya demi sedikit upah untuk mengisi dompetnya yang belakangan ini kosong melompong akibat memperbaiki ponselnya yang rusak.

Tak ada satu pun pentolan gang yang berani menganggu meski Yuuma tak pernah memberi uang kontribusi untuk jaga keamanan. Lagipula, siapa juga yang berani? Yuuma sendiri adalah pemuda pemegang sabuk hitam yang memutuskan hengkang dari dunia seni bela diri karena suatu kecelakaan. Kalau dihiperboliskan, sekali pukul Yuuma bisa merontokkan sebatalyon preman gang preman gang dengan sekali pukul.

"Bang, pulsanya sepuluh ribu, dong."

Yuuma mendongakkan kepala dari layar konsol game, menjumpai seseorang dengan sepasang bolamata yang mencitrakan cerahnya langit siang, cantiknya helai merah jambu yang ditimpa sinar lampu neon 25 watt, dan wajah rupawan bak puteri kerajaan.

Dan Yuuma segera menaruh hati pada gadis itu.

"Ah, iya." Buru-buru Yuuma mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Nomornya berapa, Kak?"

Percayalah. Yuuma nggak sedang modus kok.

* * *

 **A** **Vocaloid** **Fanfiction**

 **"No** **mor** **Telep** **on"**

 **Disclaimer** :

 **Megurine Luka (c) Crypton Future Media**

 **VY2/Yuuma (c) Bplast Ltd.**

 **Untuk** **#Y** **uuKaWeek** **#** **DaburuPinku** **#** **Day1**

.

* * *

 **Happy** **Readin** **g!**

* * *

"Kai, semalem gue nemu cewek cantik."

Di ruang kelas, saat jam istirahat, Yuuma si pendiam munafik tumben-tumbenan mengawali pembicaraan dengan wajah berseri-seri yang tak biasanya dengan Kaito, _partner_ _in_ _crime_ sejak masa sekolah menengah pertama.

"Boong banget lu," balas Kaito. "Situ jaga counter pulsa sampe subuh, mana mungkin nemu cewek cantik. Kalo yang 'itu' sih, mungkin." Lalu Kaito tergelak.

Yuuma menyikut perut sahabatnya tak terima, "Serius, Kai!"

"Gue duarius."

"Hih." Tak pelak Yuuma memukulkan buku paket kimia yang baru saja dipelajarinya ke wajah Kaito saking kesalnya. "Lu kalau diajak serius ngomongin cewek, bawaannya bercanda mulu. Mentang udah punya cewek!"

"Yeee, sirik, ya? Sirik tanda tak mampu."

Dan Kaito jatuh dari bangkunya tanpa sebab kemudian.

* * *

"Jadi, ceweknya kek gimana?"

Yuuma mendengus, setengah mampus ingin menghiraukan presensi Kaito yang sedari tadi sibuk merecoki dirinya: memohon maaf pada satu-satunya sumber penyelamat nilai ujian fisika yang bakal dilaksanakan tak kurang dari satu jam lagi.

"Peduli lu apa emang?"

Sedikit-banyak, Yuuma menyadari kalau dia makin mirip dengan cewek yang sedang kena sindrom pramenstruasi- emosional.

"Yaa, siapa tau gue kenal. Kalau kenal biar gue comblangin kalian berdua."

"Lu nggak mungkin kenal. Cewek cantik gitu nggak mungkin mau kenalan sama penikmat film biru kek elu. Gue heran kenapa ada juga cewek yang mau sama elu!"

"Heh, lu kira cewek mana juga yang mau jadian sama tukang pulsa yang lebih doyan pacaran sama buku!"

Skak mat. Yuuma merasa hatinya bak baru ditembak ribuan panah. Maka, Yuuma menggeser tempat duduk, mengambil lagi-lagi distansi untuk menjauh dari Kaito, deklarasi nyata kalau mereka sedang marahan.

Tak lama berselang, Kaito sudah mengguncang-guncang bahunya lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Yuuma menepis tangan Kaito, bukan karena masih keki pasal kalimat nyelekitnya tetapi soal kimia sedang benar-benar minta diselesaikan.\par

"Hei, kamu yang semalem jual pulsa, kan?"

Suara semerdu lonceng gereja itu segera menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa ragu pemuda dengan helai sewarna daging buah jambu dan mata yang menyalin warna padang savana itu mendongakkan kepalanya, meninggalkan pensil mekanik dan kertas kontretan.

Tak dinyana, si cantik yang sedari tadi jadi sumber pembicaraan beberapa menit yang lalu, kini muncul di depan wajah Yuuma. Baiklah, batin Yuuma siap mendengar komplain kalau begitu-meski hatinya tidak siap sama sekali berhadapan dengan si cantik kalau begini caranya.

"Uh, iya? Kenapa emang?" jawab Yuuma kalem, beroposisi dengan jantung di balik kungkung tulang rusuknya yang tengah berdetak ketar-ketir bahagia.

"Pulsanya belum masuk." Gadis itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pesan dari operator yang menyatakan bahwa pulsanya masih nol. "Salah nomor atau bagaimana, sih?"

Kelabakan Yuuma menarik ponselnya dan mendapati sudut kiri atas ponselnya menampilkan pesan bertanda seru merah: pesan tak terkirim. Mengecek pulsanya sendiri, rupanya Yuuma senasib dengan gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf. Ini sms-nya _pending_." Yuuma berkelit. "Servernya sibuk. Paling nanti malam baru betul lagi."

"Oh."

"Saya balikin aja, ya, uangnya?" Yuuma menarik dompet dari saku celananya.

"Nggak usah," tolak gadis itu halus. "Kalau itu alasannya, sih, nggak apa-apa." Yuuma tertohok, menyesal berbohong. "Oh, nanti kalau pulsanya udah bisa dikirim, sms aja ke nomor itu. Itu nomor _handphone_ -ku. Ah, iya! Aku Luka, kelas 2-A."

"Yuuma. Kelas, ya, lihat sendiri kelas apa, hahaha!" Yuuma tertawa garing, Kaito disebelahnya sampai mengerutkan hidung menyadari betapa kikuk kawan seperjuangangannya itu menghadapi gadis semanis Luka.

"Oh, hei, minta nomor telepon-mu dong. Nanti kalau sampai jam sepuluh belum masuk, aku bisa protes, haha!"

Yuuma tercengang- terpesona dengan tawa renyah gadis pink itu juga tak percaya kalau gadis itu begitu riang. Yuuma mengira dirinya sedang bermimpi indah di dalam kelas.

Yuuma nekat mencubit pahanya sendiri, mencoba membuktikan bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi, realitanya Yuuma sekarang tidak bermimpi sedang dimintai nomor telepon oleh sang pemikat hati.

Izinkan Yuuma terbang sekarang juga.

Yuuma memberikan nomor ponselnya, sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak koprol keliling kelas saking bahagianya. Lalu, Luka pamit, kembali ke kelasnya karena sebentar lagi istirahat akan usai.

Dan Yuuma tak bergerak setelahnya. Kaito sudah panik butuh contekan untuk ulangan fisika yang hanya tinggal menghitung menit sebelum dilaksanakan. Dia benar-benar harus bisa membujuk si pemuda berambut sewarna dengan rambut Luka itu untuk memberikan contekan atau nilai fisikanya yang sudah jatuh akan semakin ambrol.

"Woi, Ma." Kaito mencolek lengan Yuuma yang seperti batu lima menit terakhir. Dan segera Yuuma berpaling, tersenyum lebar sembari merangkul sahabatnya. "Mumpung gue lagi seneng, entar pulang sekolah gue jajanin lu batagor."

Melupakan tujuan awal yang ingin mengemis contekan, Kaito mengangguki dengan riang.

Yuuma yang sedang jatuh cinta memang luar biasa.

* * *

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Musim demi musim pun turut silih berganti. Sayang, hubungan Yuuma dan Luka belum juga berganti status hingga keduanya sudah menjajaki semester enam bangku kuliah di universitas yang sama: hanya masih menjadi teman.

Dulu Luka tak menyangka dia akan menaruh hati pada pemuda dengan warna rambut seeksentrik dirinya- merah jambu. Luka yang terkenal di sekolah tidak menduga kalau ia akan terpikat oleh pesona pemuda jangkung tak populer yang memiliki sepasang mata teduh yang menyalin warna klorofil dedaunan itu.

Konyol juga memang jika diingat-inggat Luka yang dulu segera jatuh cinta pada seorang penjual pulsa yang bahkan dengan teganya ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Abang'. Apalagi begitu ia tahu kalau Yuuma adalah teman satu sekolahnya sendiri, rasanya malu mengingat betapa gila debar jantungnya menghadapi Yuuma di keesokan harinya.

Kalau ditanya seberapa dekat mereka berdua, jawabannya pasti: sangat dekat. Sangat dekat sekali, kalau perlu penjelasan. Luka bisa tahu dimana Yuuma dan Yuuma pun sebaliknya, seolah masing-masing sudah punya radar untuk mencari satu sama lain. Luka sudah mengenal Yuuma luar-dalam, menghormatinya seperti kakak lelaki sendiri, dan menyayanginya lebih dari teman tapi kurang dari pacar- meski hati Luka justru ingin lebih dari pacar saja sekalian. Dan Yuuma pun sama, sayang tidak terlalu nampak. Hanya Kaito saja yang bisa lihat dengan mata telanjang karena lelaki serba biru itu sudah akrab dengan sifat _tsundere_ Yuuma.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita dekat sejak tukaran nomor telepon, ya?"

Luka nyaris tersedak smootie stroberinya sendiri. Tak menyangka kalau seorang Yuuma akan membuka percakapan trivial di cafetaria saat jam makan siang. Biasanya, kalau bukan Luka yang mulai, tak akan ada percakapan. Sepanjang Luka mengenal Yuuma, Luka sudah tahu kalau Yuuma adalah pribadi yang mungkin menganut "diam itu emas", mengingat prestasi Si Abang Penjual Pulsa itu juga cukup lumayan. Maka, sedikit-banyak, Luka sudah maklum dengan sifat diamnya Yuuma.

Tapi kalau begini kejadiannya, siapa juga yang tidak bakal _sho_ _ck_ , hah?

"Uh, iya." Luka menjawab sekenanya, masih terlalu kaget.

"Kita juga udah lama banget kenal- berapa lima tahun, 'kan?"

Luka mengangguk kencang hingga rambut yang dikuncirnya turut bergoyang. Dan Luka menyadari sesuatu kejanggalan. Kejanggalan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, memintanya untuk waspada dan mewanti-wanti kejutan tak terduga yang dikatakan intuisinya.

"Nggak kerasa, aku sudah jadi jomblo selama hampir 22 tahun."

Luka melotot. Bukan, bukannya tidak percaya kalau Yuuma yang ganteng bakalan menjomblo selama itu. Lagipula, nggak penting juga- eh, penting, deh.

Tapi, kenapa Yuuma tiba-tiba membicarakan masalah pribadinya? I-itu seperti bukan Yuuma.

"Kata Kaito, sesuatu nggak baik kalau ditahan-tahan terus." Luka jelas mendengar kalau nada bicara Yuuma kian ganjil terdengar. "Lu-Luka, ka-kamu-"

Wajah Yuuma semerah kepiting rebus. Mulutnya terkatup-katup bak ikan keluar dari akuarium. Matanya menolak untuk menatap balik Luka yang sedang menunggu penasaran dengan apa yang mau dikatakan Luka.

Melihat gelagat dan perubahan tingkah dan ekspresi wajahnya Yuuma, Luka tahu apa yang sebenarnya lelaki ini ingin sampaikan.

"Kamu mau nembak aku?" sembur Luka.

Yuuma membulatkan mata. Pun Luka terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan dirinya sendiri.

Luka kepedean.

Luka kegeeran tingkat dewa.

Luka sok.

Luka kebanyakan berharap.

Luka ingin loncat dari gedung fakultas ekonominya saja kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia masih banyak berutang pulsa pada Yuuma dan seabrek tugas pada dosen tercinta.

"Ya, kalo dibolehin, aku sih mau aja. Tapi bentar, aku harus latihan dulu biar sempurna. I-intinyaakusukakamuLuka. Aku cuma kamu tahu itu aja dulu sekarang."

Dan Luka segera dibuat terbang ke langit ketujuh oleh Yuuma.

* * *

 **The** **End**.

* * *

 **Yagi's Note**

Hiyaa! Ini entri pertama untuk #YuuKaWeek! Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Pertama kalinya di tahun 2k16 pake bahasa gue-elu lagi wwww Oh ya, ini mah pengalaman pribadi jadi tukang pulsa dengan gubahan drastis yang didramatisir /apa/ Tapi nggak kok, saya nggak ada affair apa-apa sama tetangga saya-tetangga saya cewek lagian. Dan juga si doi juga masih ada, menunggu nun jauh di sana /kenapacurhat

Yeay, sekali lagi makasih buat yang baca! Kalau sempat, tinggalkan jejak, oke? Selamat merayakan YuukaWeek!


End file.
